Experience Points
Experience Points (XP) track a player's progress within Habitica. Players gain experience primarily through completing Dailies, To-Dos, and positive Habits. Experience can also be gained from certain skills, quests, and the Enchanted Armoire. The experience bar is located underneath the health bar and is colored yellow. It can also be easily identified by the star icon to the left of the bar. When a player's experience bar fills up, the player gains a level and their experience bar is reset to start their progress towards the next level; any extra XP is carried into the new bar. Level-Based Progression Your progress in Habitica is tracked through levels and experience. The experience bar shows how much experience is needed to reach the next level. The right hand side of the bar displays the exact number of points you've gained for the current level and the total number of points needed to level up. The amount of experience needed to level up increases with every level to keep the game challenging as you establish better habits and collect better equipment. The Experience Level Chart shows the amount of experience needed to level up from each level and shows the formulae used to calculate the required experience. Experience Gain Experience gained from a given task is determined by an algorithm that tracks how often the task is completed. A rough idea of how much XP a task is worth can be determined by looking at the color of the task and its difficulty. Yellow tasks offer a moderate amount of experience. As a Daily or Habit is completed consistently, its color will shift towards blue, and the XP awarded for completing the task will decrease. If the player fails to consistently perform a Daily or Habit, its color will shift towards red, and more XP will be awarded when it is completed or performed. This encourages the player to focus on their weaknesses; bluer tasks indicate that the player is doing well and requires less motivation. If a task has its difficulty set to "hard," the task will give twice as much XP than if it were set to "easy." A "medium" difficulty task will be worth 50% more than an "easy" one. A "trivial" task is worth 10% of an "easy" task. Players can increase experience gained by increasing their Intelligence attribute (Loading Page Tip #19). Additionally, if the player is in a party that casts regular buffs and party members are in the same time zone, it’s best to cast buffs early in the morning so the effects last through the entire day (Loading Page Tip #5). If party members are in different time zones or there is difficulty coordinating when members cast buffs, then another way to increase experience gained is to delay marking items as complete until later in the day when the player is more likely to have a higher buffed Intelligence attribute. For Dailies, the player can add a single checklist item called "Done" as a memory aid, and then check it when the task is complete. Then, at the end of the day, check off all the finished Dailies themselves. Unlike with To-Dos, the checklist won't modify the rewards from the Daily. Known Bug de:Erfahrungspunkte es:Puntos de Experiencia fr:Points d'Expérience nl:Ervaringspunten pt-br:Pontos de Experiência tr:Tecrübe Puanı ru:Опыт zh:经验值 ja:経験値 Category:Incentives Category:Mechanics Category:Stats Category:Newbies Category:ToBeReviewed